


Shared Enjoyment

by periwren



Series: Sanders sides watch movies [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Compromise, Detective Pikachu - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Logan is suspicious when Patton claims to have found a movie that both of them will enjoy because they have such different tastes they have never been able to find anything that they both liked. Logan is surprised and even more suspicious when Patton starts to explain what the movie is.





	Shared Enjoyment

“LOGAN!” cried Patton bursting into the sides room unannounced.

Logan jumped with fright and nearly dropped the book he was reading.

“Patton what on earth-”

“Sorrysorrysorry I just need, you and me we need to, it’s going to be so amazing and-”

 _“Patton you need to calm down!”_ snapped Logan, he knew he sounded rude, but he literally couldn’t understand Patton when he got this excited.

Patton took some deep breaths but was still waving his arms with excitement bouncing up and down on his heels.

Finally, he settled down enough to talk normally for Logan to understand.

“There is a new movie coming out and it is one that we will both enjoy so I had to come and tell you.”

Logan frowned. He was very doubtful. He knew Patton enjoyed going to the movies with him “dates” he called them – _but_ they had never been able to find a movie that each of them had enjoyed. Patton enjoyed animated movies, comedies and Rom Coms. Whereas Logan enjoyed intense science fiction, thrillers, and realistic drama pieces.

“Oh, is that so?” asked Logan his disbelief of Patton’s claim evident in the lack of enthusiasm in his voice.

Patton nodded rapidly, “Yep, yep – it’s going to be incredible.”

“And what genre is this movie?”

Patton fidgeted nervously, “Um a – a crime drama.”

Logan noticed the fidgeting and became instantly suspicious, “Really Patton?”

“Yes – it even has the word “Detective” in the title.”

“What else does it have in the title?”

“Um… Pikachu.” mumbled Patton quietly.

“… What?” asked Logan, he had heard what Patton had said but just didn’t comprehend it.

Patton fidgeted again, his voice going higher with nerves “Um the movie is called Detective Pikachu.”

“As in Pokémon?”

“YES.”

“And _– how_ exactly are they making a Pokémon movie where Pikachu is a detective?”

“Can I show you the trailer, please! You’ll love it I swear.”

Logan sighed “Alright I suppose.”

Patton quickly pulled out his phone and began searching for the trailer.

While his face was busy looking at the screen, Logan couldn’t help a small smile that came to his face as he watched him.

He looks so happy, thought Logan, I guess (as long as this trailer is not terrible) I can go see this with him, I mean really, I know he wants to see this for himself but it’s thoughtful he tried to spin the “detective” side of it as something I might like.  I hope it has an Alakazam in it.


End file.
